We are developing tools to integrate non-graphical computational chemistry with molecular graphics. One important application is the visualization of molecular dynamics trajectories and associated values (distances, angles, energies) in an accessible and intuitive manner. Another application is presenting free energy derivative data. Such data result from dynamics calculations of a ligand in a binding site and can suggest chemical modifications to improve binding affinity. For these applications, we plan to use the "delegate" mechanism within the graphics program MidasPlus. One of us (Meng) also functions as a liaison between computationally oriented scientists and the more general biomedical research community. In this capacity, Dr. Meng has taught a class in MidasPlus and helped to improve the documentation.